Targeted by a Goddess
by Mara The Supreme
Summary: Female Goku Black and Female Zamasu x OC A Saiyan hardened from countless days of training tries to get some love advice from his best friend Zamasu. But the appearance of a certain goddess clad in black has plans for him instead.
1. Chapter 1

I was laying on the grass looking at the sky, taking it easy like a Saiyan almost never does. But I have to give myself a break every now and then since Goku and Vegeta have started training me 5 times as hard since I FINALLY made it to Super Saiyan 3 for the first time a few weeks ago. Now that they know I've got what it takes to be as strong as them one day I guess they really want me to keep training up so we can all have epic showdowns whenever we want. And make no mistake, I definitely like the idea of doing that but lately I've been feeling off.

"My techniques and my moves just aren't as sharp as they usually are." Vegeta would tell me. And I would be more than happy to tell her why that's the case but if I did she'd probably never stop laughing. The reason was so embarrassing for me to talk about that there was only one person I could hope to see to help me about it.

"No mortals are allowed to be here." A familiar feminine voice said.

I sat up and turned to look behind me and sure enough I saw my best friend gracefully carrying a tea set with her.

"Well If I keep training I'll be a Super Saiyan God like Vegeta and Goku soooo…"

"I told you that doesn't count. You have to be BORN a god to be accepted here."

I started to chuckle "Come on Zamasu cut me a break already."

It was nice to see her again since it's been a while since we last talked. She usually make sure to see me once a week but one day she said she's been busy lately and I then I didn't see her for about 3 months. I gotta admit I miss her emerald green skin, snow white hair, strikingly beautiful grey eyes and her fairly voluptuous form BUT we are still just friends. Sure she's got those perfect C cup breasts that I could grip in the palm of my hands but there was one girl I was even more into than her! And that's exactly why I'm here to talk to her.

Zamasu's eyes narrowed a bit as a sly smirk formed itself upon her face. She walked over and sat next to me, setting the tea set down next to her. "But seriously Cado, you're going to get me in trouble with my boss if you keep showing up unannounced."

"I know, I know, you hate it when I do that but it's been a while and I absolutely NEED help with something."

"What could you possibly need help with? That talking cat should have all the sensu beans you need after breaking your own bodies with all that obsessive training."

"Its not that. I don't train as nearly as much as the others anyway." I said holding my chin up high. Jeez you know a girl for measly 13 years and she thinks she's got you all figured out all of a sudden.

"I came to see you about this…thing I can't get out of my head."

Zamasu rolled her eyes. Probably didn't sound important enough to her for me to have come to see her in this temple I'm not entirely allowed to be in.

"Well what is it then?" She sighed.

I closed my eyes and began gathering my courage to tell her. I knew she had a tight schedule and stuff so I told her as quickly as possible…as soon as I was comfortable...

"You see Zamasu I have a..Crush..On someone…"

"You have to stop reading those accursed hentai comics you love to fantasize over." She said nonchalantly.

"I'm serious! This is a real crush on a real person this time!"

She looked me in the eyes for a moment before replying

"Really?" She asked.

I was a little bit irritated with her. I was telling her the truth and yet, thanks to all my perverted remarks about women in comics and women I saw in town, she's grown numb to me talking about me liking a girl for every two seconds. But this time was 100% real. I was in love this time around.

"Really Zamasu! I have feelings for this girl and I can't stop thinking about her. It gets in the way of everything too. When I train, eat, watch TV, read my comics…as cheesy as it sounds, when I think about I can't focus on any of it."

I trailed off a little bit making sure I didn't start rambling. "The point is I just need some advice on telling her how I feel you know?"

She was taking this information a bit oddly. She looked like she was stunned from what I was saying. It couldn't have been THAT surprising to find out I actually would like to settle down with a nice girl some day.

Finally she shook her head and got her focus back. "So what's this girl's name?"

"It's Goku."

"…Goku that sounds like a man's name…" she commented

"What?! No! Goku is one of the last Saiyans in existence. And she just so happens to be a really good hearted girl who ended up getting divorced because her previous husband got too frustrated with her fighting all the time a couple of months ago so I figured its my time to step in. "

Her eyes narrowed again but this time it was in an angrier fashion.

"Her name sound familiar actually…didn't she have kids or something…? How old is she?"

I scratched the back of my head a, little bit nervous with what she was inquiring.

"Well Saiyans…dont really age the way other species do so that's nothing to worry about…" I said. I started twiddling my thumbs which probably wasn't the best message to be sending.

"That doesn't answer my question Cado."

"W-well how do you know her anyways? Have you been following me around or something?!"

Zamasu folded her arms. "If this is the same Saiyan named 'Goku' who slayed Freeza, the self proclaimed 'Emperor of the Universe' and put an end to the infamous destroyer 'Majin Buu' then I'm certainly not the only one who's heard of her."

She turned her head and scoffed "it would be a terrible idea to date her anyways. A girl like her will be far too preoccupied protecting the universe and you'd end up separating from Goku like her old husband."

I thought she must have just wanted me to not go through a big heartbreak, which was thoughtful of her, but my feelings for Goku have been around for a while now and I had to voice them. "Well she had a divorce quite some time ago so it doesn't hurt to at least try right? And I'm working on getting stronger myself so I can definitely help her save the wo-"

"It's not a good idea Cado so why don't you just drop it already?" She said hastily, cutting me off.

I wasn't sure what exactly I should have said next. A moment of silence passed on for a minute or two.

"If you honestly think it's a bad idea…then I'll just think about it instead of just making a move. I value your judgement Zamasu."

That made her smile again. I wasn't sure why the idea of it bothered her of course but I understand some girls get that motherly instinct sometimes right? Besides I'd hate to ruin a friendship I've had for so long. And it's not like I necessarily said I WOULDN'T ask Goku out anyways, so no big deal whatsoever.

Afterwards we started catching each other up with our lives up till now since we still haven't gotten a chance to talk much before hand. But it didn't stay peaceful for long as there was an ominous energy signature that appeared at the temple Zamasu worked in. Zamasu sensed it about the same time I did and we rushed to whatever was causing it.

"So bad guys don't just ordinarily show up to this place right?"

She shook her head while flying next to me "No. This is a sacred, respected ground being watched over by one of the Kais, Gowasu himself. Perhaps it's just a visitor…" she deducted.

"Well maybe there's something sacred here that someone wants."

We both land in the plaza of the temple where Gowasu…was..stricken down. Dead on the floor next to a figure dressed in black standing next to him.

It was female….as I walked closer to her she had a black gi with dark sleeves and leggings along with white heeled boots that rose to her knees. With my perverted mind always in the gutter I took notice to her visual attractiveness as well of course. That well toned body and D cup breasts were as good looking as Goku's.

As a matter of fact...it WAS Goku. It looked like Goku killed Gowasu.

"Goku is that really you…? How could you…?" I couldn't find words to express my shock and confusion.

Goku turned around and faced me with a very eerie smile.

"Goku…" She said. Even her voice resembled the Saiyan comrade I thought I knew.

"Yes I suppose you could all me that." She walked towards me. Her face and her hair, her eyes were all the same.

She caressed my face with both of her hands slowly and began kissing me. And let me tell you, it felt amazing. I mean the way she was using her tongue to slither all over the inside of my mouth and the way her lips seem to just perfect meld with mine was top notch stuff but I ended up pushing her off anyways. I might have a dirty mind but she did just kill someone. A very important someone.

"What's wrong dear? I'm Goku. I'm the woman you love. There's no need to be shy." She may have been identical to Goku in nearly every way but the way she talked..it was more calm yet menacing than normal. It was unsettling to see her look so sinister.

"You're definitely NOT Goku. And whoever you are. You'd better explain yourself right now or things are gonna real ugly for you."

She laughed and placed a hand on her hip. "I'm hurt that you can't even recognize your childhood friend, Cado"

"W-what…?" What she was saying wasn't making any sense. The only childhood friend I really had was Zamasu but she was standing right next to me.

"It's me, Zamasu. But I came from a different timeline with the help of this." She held up her hand and showed us the silver ring on her finger.

"And I disposed of that fool Gowasu because he would never learn to appreciate our grand vision." She gestured to the other Zamasu that wasn't in Goku's body. I was even more puzzled than I was to begin with now.

I turned to the first Zamasu. "What's she talking about…?"

She slowly began to smile and walked closer to her future self. "The zero mortal plan."

Future Zamasu smiled as well. "It's played out well so far. But I'll need you to come along with me if we want it to become reality."

Future Zamasu handed her other self a peculiar green ear ring and another time ring.

"And I think we'll need you too." The false Goku added.

"What the hell is the 'zero mortal plan?!' Start making sense dammit!"

The present Zamasu took my hands into hers in a soft gesture. "Cado I know this might be a lot to take in but, I have had a plan to make each and every world a better place. I planned on telling you when the time was right, but now that I can see how far my future self has made it I believe it's finally is that time."

All of a sudden I felt the embrace of the false Goku wrapping her arms around my stomach and placing her chin on my shoulder in a loving fashion. "We plan on annihilating all mortals in hope of getting rid of all corruption caused by them in the universe. All the war and lies and darkness they spread…" she said.

"Once they're out if the way we can rebuild a perfect world fit for only Gods! And with you on our side it will only be easier." The Zamasu I...thought I knew added.

"Yes, with you our goal would practically be within reach already. The only hard part would be learning to share you." The future goddess said with a devious chuckle.

"It may be difficult at first but I believe we can come to some sort of agreement." The other goddess

"You both are goddamn insane!" I yelled and leaped away from the both of them.

The present Zamasu looked at me with a bit of concern. "I know this might be hard for you to accept but you will have to understand that the world we plan on creating is the best for the universe."

"Zamasu you're talking about killing all mortals! Killing all those innocent people...how could you do this…after all we've been through together I thought you...were…" all of a sudden I started fighting back tears. I didn't want to show this type of emotion infront of them right now but I couldn't help myself.

"Cado, ever since I first dreamed of this, I anticipated the day I told you and convinced you it was the right thing to do. I'm asking you as not only the man I fell in love with but the man that I can also call my very best friend to trust me. I'm asking you to give me a chance to show you how beautiful this world can be Cado…"

I was at a loss for words. Somehow she ended up getting corrupted over the years but she still cares for me. She really thinks what she's doing is gonna make everything better but…there's no way I could support her doing something that takes the lives of trillions.

"I'm sorry but I just can't join you in this…I have to stop you no matter what!"

"Let me handle this." Future Zamasu stepped forth. "Cado as mentioned earlier I am from a different timeline. In my original time you rebelled against me just like what you're trying to do now. One day I got the super dragon balls and used them to switch bodies with Goku and began calling myself Goku Black. With my newfound powers I took the life of Goku herself and her family but you happened to be there when I did so and you challenged me to a fight months later after you trained to get revenge and…"

She placed her hand over her chest and she looked at me with a great amount of concern. "I wounded you. I wounded you more grievously than I intended. I only wanted to disable you so I could capture you but I got too overzealous which was why you died soon after. I was foolish to let that happen but not enough to let it happen a second time. You aren't going to come with us willingly no matter what we say so I'll just take you by force." She ended the last sentence with a twisted smile on her face.

I started charging my ki and my power level skyrocketed. I immediately changed to Super Saiyan 2 and blasted off flying faster than I ever have before and I planted my fist in the center of Black's face. The impact sent her flying through one of the walls of the temple and into fields surrounding it. I didn't want to give her a chance to get back up so I flew towards her while she was on the ground, grabbed her, and hurled her into the air so I could chain a ton of attacks on her in mid air.

I poured all of the rage I had into those attacks…seeing that my best friend would turn into some sort of monster turned me into a whirlwind of fury. I ended the assault with blow to her stomach region with my knee and then slammed the edge of my elbow into her back to send her straight back into the dirt.

"I'll do everything in my power to protect everything I can!" I shouted while my golden aura bursted around me. But before I could react Black Goku had already used instant transmission and hit me in the chest with a ki blast at point blank distance. After that she charged me and attacked, both of us were locked in equal combat now.

But as we exchanged blows she her intensity started to increase. Now each time I blocked an attack if felt like a shockwave of pain reverberated through my entire body. I thought about just trying to dodge everything but that was only gonna a work for so long. Soon enough she caught me off guard when she suddenly vanished and I felt a massive blow from behind bring me to the ground.

Before I could get up she flew down at an incredible speed and used the momentum to stomp on my neck with the heel of her boot, pushing me into a crater while she squeezed the air out of me. I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"You're making this so difficult Cado. You're not going to win in a fight against a goddess such as myself. You're fortunate that I'm going easy on you."

I wasn't surprised that she was tougher than me if she had Goku's body. I just needed to last long enough for my plan to work. I grabbed her leg and tried to throw her off me but she twisted her heel and put more weight on my throat to get me to stop.

"There's nothing you can do." She said, glaring at me.

Finally I get her off by reaching my arm out and using a large ki blast to send her reeling back. When I got back off my feet I started firing a barrage of large ki blasts while stepping away from her while I caught my breath. Unfortunately all those explosions prevented me from seeing her dash and fully extend her leg to kick me in chin. All that impact made my skull rattle and could have easily given me a concussion, making me backflip before she struck again with a roundhouse kick to send me though more trees.

When I skidded to a stop I could sense her flying towards me again. And I didn't feel open to taking more huge hits so I pulled out my trump card. I popped back up on my feet and roared, exploding with ki. Rocks around me were rising off the ground along with my power level. Electricity pulsed around me and I entered the stage of Super Saiyan 3. Black actually looked impressed.

"Now it's time to end this!" I yelled. "Kaioken…times 20!"

My power was amplified to extreme heights now. After mastering the technique Goku lended to me I figured she didn't stand a chance. And that wouldn't be the only thing I would be borrowing from her.

Now I was rushing her down, driving her through the forest with brutal force at neigh unstoppable speed. It didn't look like she could keep up with me now, I was pounding her with every form of martial arts I could think of. I was on a strict time limit, pushing my body to it's limit with Super Saiyan 3 AND Kaioken. By the time I was out of energy I was gonna be back in my base form, barely able to move. I had to make it all count.

I thought I was really doing a number on her untill she...just started laughing…

"Eheh…hehehe…AHAHAHAHAHA! More! Give me more Cado! The pain you're giving me will make me stronger!"

"Shut up!" I grabbed her by the arm and hurled her into the distance.

My plan was still coming together. I lasted long enough to finally finish charging it! I flew towards the sky and headed toward a massive ball of energy. I was able to donate enough energy and concentrate it all in one area from a distance to my an incognito Spirit Bomb. It was far away enough for Black to not see it right away and I did my best to bring the fight away from it. I flew under it and got ready to throw it and hopefully end this fight in one fell swoop because Goku Black was already back up and in the air on eye level with me but still at a distance away.

"Well that was clever…producing the spirit bomb from a distance. I recall Goku using it to attempt and vanquish many of her enemies."

"I wish it didn't have to come to this…inside of you somewhere is a girl I... Could have very well loved but if you're hell-bent on turning the world into your idea of some sort of eutopia then...I guess this is goodbye."

"Cado you and the entire multiverse already belongs to me even if you don't know it yet. As soon as I'm done taming you, you will see things my way." She laughed softly as she generated a threatening aura. Soon her hair raised into Goku's traditional Super Saiyan fashion but instead of glowing gold, it radiated a bright pink color. What was most concerning is that I couldn't sense her power anymore. I could only sense a deathly pressure from her.

"What do you think of this color Cado? A name that truly captures the essense of this form would be… 'Super Saiyan Rosē.' Hehehe…I have to admit I have longed to touch you with this form darling. It will feel absolutely electrifying."

She was creeping me out but all I had to do was use the Spirit Bomb and…yet it as getting harder to breath out of nowhere. I felt an immense amount of pain shooting through my right shoulder blade and when I looked down I saw some sort of purple blade of ki piercing through me and staining my gi in blood. Now I could hardly keep my eyes open from the shock and now I couldn't even hold the Spirit Bomb together. All that energy just dissipated along with my only hope of winning this fight.

I turned my head to see it was Zamasu. I was so focused on Black I completely forgot she was still here. I let my guard down and she took advantage of it.

"Like you said Cado, it is about time we ended this."

"I still can't believe you'd betray me…like this…"

She leaned in and kissed me on the neck. "You're only lying to yourself when you say things like that. I never left your side. We never left your side."

I looked back infront of me to see that Black was much closer now and Zamasu retracted her blade from my shoulder. The Kaioken wore off and I was straight back into my normal form, my entire body in severe pain just trying to stay afloat in the air.

"You look exhausted Cado. Why don't you come home with us so you can get some rest hmm?" Black said in a concerned voice. I responded by trying to punch her in the face again but as you can imagine that didn't work very well. Instead I just stumbled forward and lost my balance allowing her the perfect chance to catch me…and then start cradling me…much to my embarrassment.

She looked down at me with my head supported by her breasts and smiled. "Do I feel something hardening inside of your pants Cado? You naughty boy~. Just having those dirty thoughts about a goddess is a sin itself!" Black remarked

"I could tell he started getting distracted as soon as he started fighting you. Even if it's a sin, I think deep down he really wants to get to know you better Black. He's just afraid to show it." Zamasu added

"Hmm, don't sell yourself short now. I'm certain he'll still love the sensation our original body too..." Black said.

I was starting to get a little nervous from what she was suggesting. "What are you talking about?! Ugh…" it was hard to talk now, the Kaioken was definitely taking it's toll.

"Oh I'm sorry darling, I wasn't being clear, I'm just so excited! I was just implying that I'm going to rape you with Zamasu is all." She smiled innocently as she said that. I tried my best to break free from her embrace but it was pointless. She just had strength far superior to my own and I could barely move as is.

"W-why would you want to do that?!"

"What can I say? Fighting you turns me on…besides you're just so helpless and weak right now. I'd be a complete psychopath to not take advantage of the situation!" Black exclaimed.

Before I could argue against her anymore Goku Black motioned for Zamasu to come closer and told Zamasu to place a hand on her shoulder. Black then used instant transmission to warp us to Zamasu's room within Gowasu's Temple.

Black set me down on the bed on my back while Zamasu removed her belt and tied it around my wound to help stop anymore bleeding. And then I saw the both of them start undressing right in front of me. I kind of forgot what was going on for a second there because as said before I'm a bit of a pervert and I think they both knew that.

I was a bit scared though because I was gonna be raped when my body was in incredibly bad condition. I wasn't eliminating the possibility they'd kill me in the process, especially since Black didn't even bother leaving her Super Saiyan Rosē form.

Now that the both of them had all of the clothing off, Black was the first one to crawl on top of me and slowly give me one long lick on the left side of my face seductively. A chill went down my spine and I shuddered. Black got closer and whispered in my ear.

"I'll bet you can hardly contain yourself while a deity with such beauty so…close to you."

I wasn't sure if I was blushing or not but I probably was. I didn't want to look like I wanted them to rape me so I said all I could to discourage them. "Goku…Vegeta…Beerus they'll all stop you…!" I muttered. It was pretty hard to talk from all that pain from the Kaioken. Black was laying on top of me so she was making it even worse. And just as I thought it was as bad as it could get black formed a ki blade with her hand and started cutting my chest slowly.

I was biting town on my teeth and grunting, trying not to scream from all the pain, It was ridiculous. I was so vulnerable to her that it kind of hurt some of my pride.

"You are forbidden from saying those names my little fledgeling. While you're here you're only to call out my name and Zamasu's." She said her dark tone.

"Go to hell! GAAGH!" She slashed my chest, leaving a gash all the way down to my stomach.

"You will also refrain from saying anything else darling. You must learn to obey our every wish before you gain the privilege to speak." Black said right before she began tearing my tattered clothing off herself Zamasu sat on the bed and rested my head in her lap. She was smiling just like she was when were catching up earlier today. It made me feel so…twisted inside.

Zamasu began running her hand down my chest in a smooth, slick motion. She was gentle but my body was in such bad shape, each of her fingers were leaving stinging sensations on me. "She seems like she's serious...you'd better listen to her Cado." Zamasu said.

I wanted to keep trying to talk her out of what she was doing but I didn't know how much longer I'd last if I did. Black was finished tearing my clothes off and didn't waste any more time as she started rubbing her hand all over my entire crotch area. Obviously she was trying to get me hard so my last chance to resist rape was to resist getting a boner! Little did she know, since I'm such a pervert I'm normally able to keep my mind off of anything sexy and stop myself from getting hard in public so now I was more than ready to do the same here!

I just had to occupy my mind with the most horrible and unattractive things like Beerus, the God of Destruction in the shower or Hercule in the shower! I was sure that was gonna do the trick but of course...it didn't work as well as planned…

"Look at him. He's got his eyes shut so tight as if he thinks it's a nightmare...but his crotch is sending some very different signals…" Black remarked, right before gave my length one slow and long lick from the shaft to the tip.

I squirmed a bit from it, if they were gonna be that…thorough with me it was gonna be a long night for sure. But none of it would matter as long as I didn't give into them and their slave or whatever they were really planning to do to me.

Zamasu had a devious look on her face now while she looked down at me "We'll just need to loosen him up a bit first. Then I think he'll behave…" she said, leaning in closer to whisper into my ear. "You're not going anywhere for a long time in your condition. Just relax…"

She nibbled by ear and I jerked a bit from the stimulation. Then I could feel Black's hand massaging my member which made it even harder to stay still. I was still trying to think of something to say to say that might get them off me at the risk of just getting cut again but that didn't matter as soon as Zamasu met her lips with mine in a passionate kiss, inserting her tongue into my mouth before I had a chance to cut her off.

All of this happening at once made it all too hard to think about this strategically anymore. There was so much pain and pleasure at the same time I just decided to lay there until it was all over.

A few seconds later Zamasu broke away from the kiss and shifted positions to where the back of my head was on the bed again and she was on top of me, lowering her pussy onto my mouth. "Why don't have a taste of your goddess' original body hmm?"

I got what she was trying to tell me so I stuck my tongue out to lick her clit, already wet with anticipation. She started running her fingers through my hair like I was her pet and she moaned softly. You know I'd like what I was seeing right now if Zamasu hadn't apparently gone evil somewhere down the line. Still though, my deep down desire that I've had to be bedding my childhood friend and crush made me enjoy it a bit.

Against my better judgement I moved my hands and gripped Zamasu's ass, which evidently amused her when she started smiling a bit more. Then out of nowhere i felt winded from sudden pressure coming from my crotch area. It felt like Black started slamming her pussy down on top of my manhood but I couldn't see anything past Zamasu since she was till on top of my mouth. Besides all the extra pain and pleasure I felt in my lower body I could hear Black moaning in the background as if she was relieved she was finally able to do this to me.

I tried my best to continue giving Zamasu attention as I lapped up the rushing love juices that were being excreted from her. It didn't take that much longer before she completely released her necter and I caught all of it that I could with my tongue. Zamasu arched her back and writhed in ecstasy, which once again was quite a sight to see when I used to have a crush on the girl. I almost forgot the woman downstairs before she made me start ejaculating at full force myself only a few seconds later. Black screamed with pleasure and never bothered to stop moving her hips as I was climaxing.

I was barely conscious at that point. There was just way too much my body was being put through in one day. Super Saiyan or not I was definitely gonna be out for the count when they were through with me...

"I think it's time for round 2…!" Black said, out of breath but still very energetic.

"Hold on, maybe we should give him a break before we kill him" Zamasu said. She almost sounded as compassionate as I remembered her.

"I've had to wait for this opportunity much more than you have Zamasu. You're either going to finish this with me or settle for my sloppy seconds."

At this point I was pretty sure they were gonna get me killed if I didn't get any medical attention soon. There was one last thing I could try though…As long as they just kept their attention on each other…

"You're going to hate yourself if you let him slip into the afterlife again because you were so overzealous Black."

"Do you think I am a fool? I would never kill him, he's to important to me. Besides…you know we can't stop until we bond him to us."

"Ah yes…I almost forgot about that."

I still don't know what they were talking about...Zamasu didn't know about Black until earlier that day and yet they already had a plan to do something with me. They might have exchanged some ideas while carrying me over to the temple but none of it mattered because believe it or not my quick thinking got me out of there!

I slowly reached my hand to my forehead and I closed my eyes to focus.

"What are you doing…?" Zamasu asked

"Wait...NO! Don't let him-!"

That was all I heard Black say before I used instant transmission to leave. I wish I had thought of the plan earlier but better late than never. I was able to lock on to the power levels of Goku, Vegeta, Beerus and several others in one location and teleported to their location. Ordinarily it would be difficult to travel at such a distance but the accumulated power level size was enough for me to use. Unfortunately when I did that I happened to be laying on my back, still naked, on top of a table full of food that was currently being eaten by Goku and Vegeta, Goku's ex husband Tenshi and Vegeta's still current husband Bullon, their daughters Gohan Goten and Trunks along with Beerus, Whis, Piccolo Hercule and Majin Buu. All of them looked at me in absolute shock seeing me with all those injuries and with a still functioning erection that just didn't have enough time to go back down.

"We uh…we got a problem guys" was all I said before I then passed out still laying directly on top of the food. I later woke up in the guest room of Goku and Tenshi's house where I answered more questions than I could count. They gave me a sensu bean so I could recover properly and then I convinced everyone I was telling the truth about there being an "evil version of Goku" and they all agreed to begin preparations….after they finished eating the food they had to finish re-cooking after I ruined it all. Gohan even told me they had to stop Beerus from destroying the world because of my entrance. I felt really bad about everything and to make things even worse Tenshi and Bullon made sure I didn't get any of the food at the cook off because I ruined it in the first place. I think that might have been a bit harsh but…the world was almost destroyed because of my I guess so… I can't really be too mad at them.

I still mainly had my mind on Zamasu and Goku Black. I knew that wasn't gonna be the last time I saw them. I had to start training all I could if I ever stand a chance against them….but uh first things first.

I gotta find a good ramen place to eat at before I do anything because I am starving…!


	2. Chapter 2

Such Tedious work. So little time. It turns out clearing out all mortals can be a challenging task for even a goddess of my caliber. They were easy to dispose of but locating them what made it so…aggravating.

After I had my fun with Cado in his timeline I returned to my original timeline to begin my mortal cleansing with the aide of my other half. The air was filled with their incessant screams of agony and pain, the streets were awash in the ashes of their pathetic bodies. At first, It brought such a wonderful smile to my face to finally see justice being done the right way-MY way. And yet somehow the mortals found someway to anger me even during that as well…they made themselves scarce and formed resistances to combat me.

Not only was finding the scumbags irritating, their sudden rush of resolve was irksome as well. The ONLY time the mortals work together in a civilized manner is when their lives are threatened. So in order to cling to the ugly lives they've crafted for themselves they band together in hope of some way they could slay me rather than just accept their fate. It was all just so unforgivable…

I slowly patrolled the skies, flying over the deserted rubble that was once known as "West City" to continue my search for any leftover mortals I could find. I couldn't sense their power levels very well…even with the heightened perceptions of Goku's body. It was such a pain that I considered just erasing the entire city. But I didn't want to damage this world too much. I couldn't ruin the part of the foundation that will soon become the new utopia I envisioned to replace the human settlements made on Earth. I must have had a very unpleasant look on my face because of it as well, because my other half was staring at me from afar.

She elected to stay in what was our original body and used the Super Dragon Balls to grant herself immortality. It was odd that she didn't request a similar wish I made, but as long as I have her support I suppose that's all that matters. As of now my other half, Zamasu, was meditating atop a damaged skyscraper. She did it a bit too often for my taste, I would much rather her spend this much time meditating _after_ our mission was complete.

"Something troubling you?" I yelled from a distance.

"I should ask you the same thing. You look like you're ready to dispose of the entire planet Black."

She wasn't wrong. It would bring me so much relief to see this city disappear into nothing. But as said earlier, that wasn't apart of the plan.

"This patience for this planet is wearing thin due to all these half baked cat-mouse tactics the humans are using." I said.

"We've already eliminated the other gods of our timeline and you're whining about mere humans? Some ruler you're going to turn out to be." Sarcasm weighing heavy on Zamasu's reply.

I scoffed at her. "At least I'm getting something done. A lazy god is hardly worth being called a 'god' in the first place."

As I expected, my comment had no effect on her. She just kept breathing and maintaining her focus on her meditation. I suppose that was her way of stating that she wouldn't be aiding me in our work until she was finished with her personal time. I'll bet she was as frustrated as I was with the resistance forces. Perhaps that was how she cooled herself off.

If that was the case then that was good for her, but completely useless for me. So I came up with a small plan to put the both of us in a better mood.

"If you aren't going to help me cleanse this city then at least humor me for a while." I said.

Still airbone, I flew towards my my other half. She was so absorbed on what she was doing that she had a delayed reaction to my hands trailing down the shape of her body. I was amused with how my old body was still impressively attractive. It was no surpise though, a goddess must maintain her form after all.

When she stopped meditating and made herself more conscious of her surroundings, her eyes flew open to see me caressing her body in a way that an artist would hone his own creations. I still knew her body very, very well. I knew exactly where to rub and fondle her favorite spots. She hated the way I took advantage of that because she knew whenever I did it, she'd cry out like a helpless child from her own pleasure.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She shouted. Her eyes were firey with rage and yet she was blushing uncontrollably at the same time. It was adorable.

My face was inches away from hers now. I feel her rapid hot breath peppering my chest. "Oh don't act so pure Zamasu. You know exactly what I'm doing. And I think we can both use a little release. Don't you agree?"

She didn't respond again. I knew she'd have too much pride to openly admit she wanted this. But she didn't need to say anything for me to underatand. I just took that as my cue to move further with my assault of her body. I carefully undid the lavender sash on her waist and allowed my hand to slither into the confines of her coat. Her marvelously smooth skin was graced by the only goddess worthy of it.

Amoungst this, Zamasu managed to speak up. "B-Black…We can't let one of the humans see us. We need to display power and order…not lust."

I smiled as I ripped apart her coat and sweater before I reassured her. "Our acts of affection cannot be judged by the mortals. You should know all of this. Now you can play along or allow me to take all the fun for myself, either way this is going to happen."

Zamasu huffed and tore off the top half of my obsidian gi as well, allowing Goku's impressive bust to spill out from their confines. It was quite amusing to have claim her size as my own now. "There's no arguing with you is there? At what point in the future do I become this childish?"

"I would prefer a term like 'iron-willed.' An unyielding personality that will identify me as an unparalleled ruler to command all other life-forms that-"

She silenced me this time by crashing our lips together. The sensation of that and her breasts mashing into mine was more than enough to make me stay my tongue. It wouldn't be something I'd let her get away with however…

Our tounges danced around one another, fighting for dominance until she finally broke from the kiss, breathing heavily as she spoke. "We can't have sex if you're busy monologing…" she deadpanned.

"Very well..." I said hoarsly.

I swiftly pulled her away from the building she was sitting upon and I began to kiss her multiple times, starting at her breasts and rising towards her neck. She began to levitate with me in mid-air and shot her hands toward the back of my theighs. Her hands slowly rose to my crotch area and began massaging the folds of my cliterous through my pants, she was definately in the mood for this now.

I decided to follow her lead and shifted one of my hands down to her own clit and massage it as well. I could feel her crotch dampening from all the sensation. Both of us quivered from our own rising pleasure, the way she moaned and melted into my delicate caresses fueled my lust for her. I suppose that wasn't something I kept very well hidden in the first place, but I was never one to deny it.

"I think we've had enough foreplay. It's time we indulge in the main course..." I purred.

Zamasu couldn't help but smile while I began to remove what clothing she had left. With her top already gone, I carefully slipped my fingers into her pants and began to slide them down her smooth emerald skin. Her panties were now visible and were clearly soaked. Seeing them as a mere obstacle I decided to quickly remove them as well. As soon as I did Zamasu lurched forward towards me. I was eagear to receive her so I opened my arms only to find she flew past me instead. As soon as I turned behind me to see where in the world she was going a large ki blast collided with her. She had just shielded me from a surprise attack.

After the explosion, the damage done do Zamasu's body was immediately reversed thanks to her immortality. Looking down from where the blast came from, I was able to see the culprit…it was the only girl I could have ever expected.

It was the saiyan half-breed who donned long flowing azure hair, wearing a blue jacket and black jeans with a red scarf. Her clothes were tattered and worn from constant battle, she appeared to be even lower class than the average mortal. "Trunks…you would dare interviene with goddesses at work once again?" I said, Zamasu and I reforming our clothing with a bit of magic back to their original status.

"If having sex in the middle of town is what you call 'work' then I guess so." She commented.

No doubt, she came here to try her hand at defeating us once again even though out power was in a league far greater than hers. Instead of just killing her outright, I've decided to take advantage of her persistence by using her as an opportunity to become more in tune with Goku's body in battle. I'm pleased to say the results of that experiment have been very fruitful. Unfortunately her self-righteous attitude irked the very core of my being. She's so hopelessly lost in the false image of mortals that when I have no more use for her, she will be granted the most painful death imaginable after I make her watch the world as she knows it burn to the ground.

"I wouldn't expect a primitive mortal such as yourself to understand our methods. But since you're here, I supposed the least you could do is entertain me." I said before I descended to the ground.

She was already staring me down with her eyes, the same shade of blue as her hair.

"I'll make you pay for each and every innocent life you took!" She roared with her flimsy blade in hand.

"human's feigning innocence? How pitiful." Zamasu spat from above. She appeared to be choosing to observe this fight rather than get involved with it. She knew I'd prefer it this way.

We stood directly across from one another, never breaking eye contact. Sizing each other's power level, plotting any potential strategems to apply to the upcoming duel.

And in an instant we both honed in on each other, delivering our stikes…

* * *

It had been about a week since the incident with Zamasu and Black. After Bullon made Beerus and Whis tons of extra food that I didn't ruin and after I got a sensu bean to heal up my wounds, I was able to explain what happened to everyone else. Yeah…everyone was pretty shocked to hear the story…except Goku of course.

As a matter of fact she was ecstatic to hear me talk about a "super strong evil version of her" so she immediately started trying to convince me and Vegeta to start training for the fight. Bullon started working on another time machine for us to apprehend Black and Zamasu when we're done training and the others…well the others didn't have much to do but keep an eye out in case something else went wrong.

Tenshi would never let us take Goten out on some time adventure since he's got her focused on school and Gohan is too busy looking out for her family while handling college. Although she has been training a little bit more on the side after she got messed up by Frieza.

Oh! I forgot to mention that when I started training with Goku and Vegeta we…went to the "Hperbolic Time Chamber" and this was my first time going inside of it. The idea of getting a years worth of training in a few days SOUNDED awesome when I first heard of it but now that I'm here…

"Try this Cado!" Goku shouted while firing the BIGGEST Kamehameha I've ever seen straight at me. And even worse, my body was sore again from training 9 hours straight. Just the thought of having to sprint again almost made my knees buckle under me, but I knew that Kamehameha was gonna hurt way more than my knees would from running away.

I inhaled quickly and bounded away from the incoming blast with four large steps, not even bothering to look behind me as I could sense the massive level of ki passing behind me. When I knew I was safe I felt a smile come along.

'Shit! This is the longest I've ever lasted in Super Saiyan 3 and this is the longest I've held my own against Goku! If I keep this up I'll catch up to her in no time.' I thought to myself triumphantly.

I wasn't happy for long though. I felt a pair of familiar female hands grip the back of my gi and my smile turned into a look of dread.

"Gotcha!" The saiyan woman said right before she started whirling me around in circles. When she built up enough momentum doing that she hurled me across the chamber, straight into Vegeta who was busy partaking in her own exercises. So of course Vegeta thought it was necessary to violently ram her fist into my face to send me reeling into the floor next to her…instead of just catching me or moving out of the way.

Typical Vegeta…

After I slowly rose back to my feet I could sense Vegeta glaring daggers at me from where she was still standing.

"Watch where you're going!" She yelled.

"It wasn't my fault Goku threw me at you!"

"It was your fault because you allowed it to happen."

There was no point in arguing with her anymore. I was way too tired to care for much longer and I didn't want to actually piss her off.

You see, Vegeta is one of the few girls I know that actually intimidate me…a lot. As good as she looks with those wide hips and well toned frame, her ice cold gaze still pierces my soul everytime I see it. Krillen told me all the horror stories involving what the esteemed Saiyan Princess and what she's done to Earth, himself and the others. Honestly just hearing about how strong she was from Planet Vegeta alone was enough to make me want to steer clear of her.

Now it looks like She's turned over a new leaf but, let's just say I don't wanna be the reason she goes back to being evil because I kept making her angry.

"Looks like you timed out again Cado." Goku said as she approached me and Vegeta.

She must have meant I reverted back to my regular form from Super Saiyan 3. And when I looked down at myself to notice that famous golden aura had disappeared, I could tell she was right.

"Why the hell have you two been abusing that transformation anyways? It's not like it's more practical than Super Saiyan Blue." The princess asked.

"Eh, well Cado said something about 'mastering' Super Saiyan 3. So he kept forcing himself to stay in that form as long as possible. I don't normally use it but I decided to put his form to the test by using MY super saiyan 3 against him."

"Plus, it's not like I can go into Blue like you guys can just yet." I added.

Vegeta somehow managed to look even angrier than usual upon hearing this.

"All you're doing is exhausting your Ki faster when you stay in that form! You'd get more training done if you weren't worn out all the time from that damn transformation."

I just looked at Vegeta and shrugged. "I think it's worth a shot. If I can stay in 3 for the entire fight then who knows what I could Do? Maybe even master god ki and become super saiyan blue 3."

The princess huffed and then crossed her arms as she often did. She appeared to have taken a moment to size me up all of a sudden, looking me up and down from head to toe and back. I didn't know what that meant, but it probably wasn't a good sign.

"Well if you're so determined to reach that goal of yours, why don't I test to see just how far you've truly come?"

"What do you mean Vegeta?" I asked, a bit puzzled at how she seemed so calm all of a sudden.

"Kakarot has been babying you this entire time by trying to match her powerlevel with yours while in Super Saiyan 3. We all know Goku Black won't give you such grace, she'd crush you in an instant if she got tired of toying with you."

I felt a pit in my stomach when she said that. If it had been a different day I would instantly correct the saiyan princess and tell her that she was wrong. That my old time friend would even think of doing that…but after what happend the last time I saw her, I can't confirm that anymore. Zamasu and Black were both trying to make it clear that the valued me wellbeing above everything else, but that type of love just didn't feel right. It felt like she was just…insane and she was threatening to destroy so much life across the universe on top of that.

I was determined to find a way to convince them that they're wrong in doing this but if I just rely on talking alone when I face them again, I was going to get myself or someone else hurt. For my own safety and for the safety of my friends, I had to believe Vegeta was right.

"So in order to give your precious Super Saiyan 3 the proper training it needs. You'll be fighting me at full force. No holding back." She finished.

"Woah, are you sure about that?" Goku asked, scratching the back of her head in uncertainty.

"I know what I'm doing Kakarot! Besides it's HIS choice to accept or not. Not yours."

I shuffled around nervously. I don't think I can remember the a time I ever fought Goku or Vegeta at their fullest before that moment.

"Y-you…aren't going to kill me are you?"

"If you manage to perform so miserably that you put your own life in danger, then I'll try to spare your life."

Seriously? As if my performance would have anything to do with her killing me. She knows that she could probably just end my life in a few blows if she really wanted to. I took a glance at Goku. She gave me a wide grin to reassure me.

"No worries! You got this!" She chimed.

"Let's hope so…" I sighed. "Alright Vegeta lets-"

"HYAAAAAAA!" I immediately jumped back when I saw Vegeta already powering up. It looked like her patience with my was running thin.

Blue ki energy rushed around her body while the ground of the time chamber rumbled uncontrollably. The force of her ki alone was enough to make if difficult to stand straight for me. Her eyes lit up in the same oceanic color that emanated from her body and soon her hair followed suit. And in mere seconds…there it was. I was standing infront of Vegeta's Super Saiyan Blue form. I'd seen it in action before but this was definately gonna be the first time I fought her like this. I haven't even gotten to fight goku at this level as much as she trained me up until this point!

I quickly dug into my pants, yanked out a leftover sensu bean so I could tilt my head back and practically swallow the whole thing before Vegeta outright attacked me. When I looked back down to look at her again she was gone.

And then I felt a brutal blow delt to my side and catapulting me into the air. That was clearly Vegeta not even bothering to give me time to transform. After I recovered from the attack I immediately shifted to Super Saiyan 3 and hope the added durability would help protect me from any more sneak attacks. There would be none I had to worry about however, for as soon as I was done transforming, Vegeta took flight to rush me down in a frontal assault. Naturally I entered my battle stance and braced myself.

She appeared to have ki charging in the palm of her hand while she approached me. I expected her to unleash a quick blast at point blank to get my off my balance. As soon as she reached me, she motioned to fire the blast but as soon as I raised my arms to block it, she just slammed an overhead where my head was unprotected.

THAT one hurt. My entire body jerked downward from the force and I could feel my neck along with the top half of my back scorching with pain. While I was busy distracted by the shock of that attack she piled on her assault by tagging me with several jabs and hook combinations. She was driving me back when I was still trying see straight. Finally I managed to catch one of her fists before she could hit me again. My brief moment of relief was rewarded with even more excruciating pain when she griped the arm I caught her with to use her still free hand to yank my body into her knee, ramming it in my stomach.

Now I was winded, and everything felt like it was going numb. I didn't even get to see what type of attack she hit me with to send me plummeting back to the ground. I hit the floor hard but I landed on my feet and quickly rushed straight back into the air to chase Vegeta back down.

Fighting Vegeta was completely different than fighting Goku. Goku fought using her instincts and core experience, so she would often land some powerful strikes although some were very unorthodox. At the same time she knew exactly when she wanted to try something out of the ordinary or stick to using her decades of martial arts experience. But it felt like everything Vegeta did was so…calculated…she was landing blows exactly where I wasn't expecting them. I needed to attack and keep her guessing. If I didn't go on the offensive soon, she would just pick me apart, blow by blow.

I clashed with her, engaging in high speed combat. I didn't really get any clean hits on her when she cleverly landed multiple on me. In the midst of the blur of strikes that I was attempting to block and counter, she shot out her right leg to the left side of my face. I might have been able to block it if she actually hit me on that side of my face but that wasn't her intention. Soon after her first move she quickly drew her heel back towards the back of my head. This time I was able to duck my head under her true strike. She was wide open for just a moment, before she could even regain her proper stance. I used my ki to boost me towards her and place a flying knee into her face.

The princess grunted and reeled back. That was the first time I made her feel something. Now that I had the chance to get some damage on her, I wanted get the biggest hit on her possible. I wasn't sure I'd get another opportunity to open up her guard again!

I just focused a very large portion of ki into my fist to fire off the hardest punch I could throw.

"RAAAAGH!" I threw the punch…and it didn't really do anything…

By now she had fully recovered from my earlier successful attack. She looked back down and noticed I was back in base form once again. Not only that but it looks like I focused a little too hard on channeling my ki into an attack instead of paying attention to where it was going…since it looked like my fist was planted firmly in between her breasts.

As I'm sure you can imagine, this would end very poorly for me. But when it comes to things like this, you could say I'm a bit of an optimist. I froze in place completely comparing the size of my hand to the princess' royal bust. By doing so I had confirmation that she had likely had a B cup size. Not bad, but nowhere near her esteemed rival (who I definately still had a crush on.)

Vegeta probably expected me to fly away from her on my own out of respect or fear. But she clearly underestimated my powerful desires for the female form. Now realizing that I wasn't moving, she slapped my hand away and grabbed hold of my neck. Tightly. So tight that she may have actually squeezed tears out of me.

"I should rip off your damn head for pulling that stunt!"

Despite her death grip on my neck, I tried to plead with her. When I tried to talk, all that escaped my mouth was shaky, raspy, grunts. It was far from proper speech, so that wasn't gonna save me from her incoming fury.

Thankfully Goku saw what was about to happen and interviened.

"H-hey! Vegeta I'm sure he didn't mean to make you mad! Please don't kill him or anything." She had a nervous smile on her face…at least I think she did. The tears in my eyes at the time were really making it hard to see.

After a few seconds of the saiyan princess likely contemplating my murder, she released me and I fell to the floor limp and motionless like a rag doll. You might see it as pathetic but trust me…you'd do the same if she were the one strangling you.

"It's no wonder you lost to Black. Your technique is far too sloppy." Vegeta bellowed. I'm sure she wanted to comment on me being a pervert but she was trying her best to remain professional.

"And when push comes to shove, you can't stand up to the power of a God. Something in sure you're well aware off by now."

After running some of the pain away from my neck I cleared my throat to respond.

"That's…what we're training for…right?" I said, breathing heavily.

She frowned.

"Your training may have increased your power by a few margins since we began. But Super Saiyan 3 is never going to get you to reach a God's might before Black wipes the majority of the world's population out in the other timeline."

"So let's teach him how to use Blue then!" Goku suggested.

Vegeta snorted "Not so fast. We're only going to teach Cado how to use God ki…if he agrees to follow three conditions."

That didn't sound like a big deal. I would have liked to master 3 but this was probably more efficient considering our situation.

"Alright. What do I gotta do?" I asked.

"It should be simple. First: save any more perverted actions for someone who won't kill you the next time you try them."

"Uh…noted." I said

"Second: you quit your complaining and act like a warrior. If you can do that, we'll get much further than you can imagine."

I nodded in agreement. I'd just have to keep my swearing on the inside from now on.

"Third: I want you to promise me that by the end of this training, you will be the one to kill Zamasu and Black."


End file.
